The Torture- I Mean Dare Show!
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: A dare show to torture all your favorite characters from the show and a few of my stories. Rated T just in case of strange dares. (Cover in progress)
1. Intro

_**Hello Ninjomies! I know that there's a TON of these out there, but why not create another one? I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll tell you which characters you can dare. There are two different kinds of dares; dares for the show characters; and dares for my ocs. I hope you guys enjoy this, and the dareable characters will be listed below.**_

_**Show Characters:**_

_**Jay**_

_**Nya**_

_**Kai**_

_**Cole**_

_**Zane**_

_**Sensei Wu**_

_**Sensei Garmadon**_

_**Misako**_

_**Dareth**_

_**Lloyd**_

_**My Ocs:**_

_**Alex Greene (If Only)**_

_**Cameron Hurricane **_

_**I hope I can get enough dares to post the first official chapter by Sunday. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	2. Kitten Zane

_**I would like to thank all the Ninjomies that sent in a dare (or multiple dares). Now, for a few of them, seeing as I never played any of them, I had to *shudders* either play them or Google them. It's not just torture for cannon characters, it's torture for me, too. Hope you**_ _**enjoy**_.

Cameron: Hello and welcome to the dare show that tortures the ninja!

Alex: I wanted to say that!

Cameron: You can say it next week!

Alex: *slaps Cameron*

Kai: Hello? We're still have you know.

Cameron: I feel sorry for everyone in your presence. Including us.

Kai: Hey!

Jay: She's right you know.

Alex: Alright, shut it!

Jay: *muttering* Fine.

Cameron: Now, onto the show!

* * *

><p>Alex: *holding dare card* Kai, you have to stand on one foot for the whole chapter!<p>

Kai: Really?!

Cameron: Yes, now onto one foot!

Kai: *on one foot*

Alex: Second dares second, Misako has to... uh...

Cameron: *grabs dare card* Gimme that! Misako has to... well this one's different. Misako has to jump off a roof while trying to act like Spider-Man.

Misako: I don't think the scrolls...

Cameron: Forget the damn scrolls! Now go jump off the roof already.

Alex: You might need this. *hands Misako a grappling hook*

Misako: Why will I need this?

Alex: You're jumping off of a five-story building. No other explanation is needed.

Cameron: Off we go! *snaps fingers*

* * *

><p>Misako:*on the dare building roof*<p>

Alex: Jump fool! *takes out iPod and starts playing Spider-Man theme song*

Misako: Here I go! *jumps off roof and shoots grappling hook*

Cameron: Oh yeah, there's something I didn't mention! I broke that thing last week!

Misako: I do not think that this will end very well.

Alex: You're probably right!

Misako: *falling*

Cameron: I got her. *steps to the edge of roof, uses necklace to materialize dragon parts and falls off roof*

Misako: *caught by Cameron* Thank you.

Cameron: Don't mention it. *snaps fingers and appears back in dare show room* That was fun.

Alex: *grabs next dare card* Poor Zane. You have to be turned into a kitten and thrown into a room of fangirls. *snaps fingers*

Zane: *turns into a white kitten with gold-ish ears, legs and a tail*

Cameron: Wait, won't he glitch?

Zane: *glitching*

Alex: Alright, let's get your dare over with. *picks up Zane* Hey Nightshine315! *places Zane in a room of fangirls and closes door*

Cameron: Next is... a truth? Alex, can we accept truths?

Alex: *shrugs*

Cameron: Well, let's just say we can. Cole, why were you afraid of dragons?

Cole: Well, they're giant reptiles that can breathe fire.

Alex: But only Kai's dragon breathes fire.

Cole: That was when I didn't know anything about dragons!

Cameron: Okay, okay. Yo Garmadon! To the computer!

Garmadon: Why?

Cameron: To play Five Nights at Freddy's!

* * *

><p>Garmadon: *checks stage camera* The bear and bunny are still there... wait, where's the bird? *flips through cameras and sees Chicka in the kitchen staring at the camera* Gah! How did you get there?! *checks Pirate's Cove and sees Foxy peeking out of the curtain*<p>

Chicka: SCREEEEE!

* * *

><p>(Five hours later)<p>

Ninja: *playing Go-Fish*

Alex: Is he done yet?

Cameron: No. Wanna get on with the dares?

Alex: Sure. *clapping* Wake up everybody! We're moving on!

Lloyd: Really?

Alex: Really.

Cameron: Zane, you have to... wait, where is he?

Alex: Didn't you throw him in with the fangirls?

Cameron: I thought you gave him to Nightshine315.

Alex: Who's gonna get him?

Cameron and Alex: *looks at the ninja* Lloyd.

Lloyd: Oh no. No. No no no no _no!_ I'm _not _going in there.

Misako: Son, those are Zane fangirls. You'll be fine.

Lloyd: I'm dead.

Alex: Lloyd, get your ass in there!

Lloyd: *sigh* Wish me luck.

Jay, Kai and Cole: *hiding behind their chairs*

Kai: *falls over*

Cameron: Back on one leg!

Kai: *on one leg again*

Alex: *opens door and shoves Lloyd in* Good luck!

Fangirls: Lloyd!

Cameron: Whadda know. There _are _Lloyd fangirls in there.

Nightshine315: I ship-!

Cameron: *slams door* Ignore her! Now what? Both male Garmadons are busy, and Zane is with Lloyd.

Alex: Well... there is one dare...

Cameron: What? *takes dare card and blushes* Uh... do we have to do that one right now?

Alex: Oh buck up! Do it!

Cameron: You can't make me!

Alex: Try me.

Jay: Uh, what's the dare?

Alex: Cole, go into the hallway.

Cole: Uh... okay.

Alex: Read this. *hands Jay the dare card*

Kai: *reads it over Jay's shoulder* I'm surprised Cameron doesn't want to do the dare.

Alex: Cole, get in here!

Cole: *walks into the room*

Cameron: *trying to grab dare card out of Alex's hand* No! Don't read it!

Alex: Cole, you and Cameron have to kiss.

Cameron: I'm just gonna see if Zane and Lloyd are still alive...

Alex: *grabs the back of Cameron's shirt* No. Do the dare.

Cameron: Is it required?

Alex: Yes.

Cameron: *sighs* Fine. *walks over to Cole* Uh...

Cole: *kisses Cameron*

Cameron: *blushing*

Alex: Damn Cole! Don't suffocate her!

Lloyd: *walks out of room holding kitty Zane* I think I missed something.

Cameron: *still blushing*

Alex: Well, that's all the time we have for today! See you next week!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was chapter one? Remember to send in those dares, and I saved a few for next time. cameronNinjaDragon, signing off.<strong>_

_**Alex: Cameron has a nosebleed!**_

_**Me: I'll get the tissues. **_


	3. Damn Greenflame

Alex: We need a theme song.

Cameron: A theme song? Why would we need a theme song?

Alex:I dunno. To make the intro more interesting?

Cameron: Alright. You have any ideas?

Alex: Yeah.

Cameron: Shoot.

Alex: _I Dare You _by Shinedown.

Cameron: You have it on your iPod?

Alex: Duh. *turns on iPod and plays song*

_*music*_

_Hello, _

_Let me introduce you to,_

_The characters, in the show._

_One says yes,_

_One says no._

_Decide,_

_which voice in your head you can keep alive._

_Even in madness, _

_I know you still believe._

Cameron: I like it.

Alex: So, will it work?

Cameron: Yeah, it'll work.

Alex: Great.

* * *

><p>Alex: Welcome to episode two of our dare show!<p>

Cameron: We finally have a theme song!

Jay: Finally? I didn't even know you two were looking for one.

Cameron: We weren't, the author was.

CameronNinjaDragons (CND): *thirteen-year-old girl with dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail, side-swept bangs, blue eyes, braces, a light-blue Under Armour hoodie, jeans and sneakers appears in room* Right I was!

Kai: Who the heck are you?

CND: The author.

Zane: Might I ask as to why you are here?

CND: I felt like it. Also, I had nothing else to do. I think I'm just gonna stay here for now.

Cameron: O-okay. This is certainly a surprise.

Alex: Yeah it is. Well, we best be getting on with the dares. First off, Lloyd has to cling to his dad's leg for the whole chapter.

Lloyd: Why?

Alex: Because LloydLover2014 told you to.

Cameron: And the people hate Zane. To the game room to play Slender! We will ignore you from out here!

Alex: Jay, go fly a kite in a storm.

CND: I'm saying the next one! Kai, behead a LEGO figure of yourself! *hands Kai a LEGO figure*

Kai: Okay *takes head off minifigure*

CND: This is fun!

Cameron: I feel like a babysitter. Only, technically I would be babysitting myself.

CND: Don't push your luck. Cole, uh... the ninja must tie you to a pole.

Cole: Why?

Cameron: You'll see.

Cole: *tied to a pole* Now what?

Alex: BRING IN THE CAKES!

Cole: Cake? Why don't I get any?!

Cameron: That's your dare.

Cole: I don't like this dare.

Cameron: Oh relax! You have one other dare to do now.

Cole: Well, what is it?

Cameron: *growls* Hey CameronNinjaDragons, a little help here?

CND: Yeah. *snaps fingers and a girl with strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes and a black and yellow kimono appears* This is Rei. Cameron, you might wanna untie Cole.

Cameron: *unties Cole*

Cole: *looks at Rei* So, apparently I'm supposed to kiss you.

Rei: Yeah, I know. *kisses Cole*

Cameron: Okay, you've done your dare, so get away from my boyfriend.

CND: *snaps fingers and Rei disappears* She reminds me of my sister.

Cameron: Yeah...

Alex: Next is... oh God. It's a Greenflame.

Cameron: Gross!

Alex: It's from Nightshine315.

CND: Oh yeah! She told me about it in school today! I told her I was gonna use it with another dare!

Cameron: *groans* Which one?

CND: The one where Kai has to do the Ice Bucket Challenge.

Alex: Cameron, you can go wait in the corner.

Cameron: Thank you! *sits in corner*

CND: So, should I just take her place?

Alex: Sure.

CND: Okay. Well, *gags* Kai and Lloyd have to *gags again* kiss for five consectuitve minutes *gags _yet again_* while there are a bunch of Lloyd fangirls watching armed with buckets of ice water.

Cameron: *rocking back and forth in fetal position* Oh God... no... God... no.

Alex: I hope she's gonna be okay.

CND: It is unknown to the general public what will happen to her. But this part is known! I hate yaoi! So into the next room they go! *snaps fingers and Kai and Lloyd disappear* Take _that _Nightshine315! I have author magic!

Jay: The hell's author magic?

CND: Something every author has!

Nightshine315: *appears in room and whispers something in CND's ear*

CND: Damn you! You mother*censored* son of a *censored*! Get back here *censored*! You-

_**We are experiencing technical difficulties due to excessive swearing. Please stand by.**  
><em>

_CND: Is this damn camera working?_

_Alex: *shrugs*_

_CND: *sighs* Pyro, get over here._

_Pyro: Yeah?_

_CND: Fix this thing for me._

_Pyro: Okay. *fixes camera*_

_CND: Thanks. Now get out. *snaps and Pyro disappears*_

**_Please enjoy your regularly scheduled_ _program._**

Cameron: Everything's better now?

CND: Yeah.

Alex: What did Nightshine315 even tell you anyway?

CND: *snaps fingers*

Cameron and Alex: *note card appears in front of each of their faces*

Cameron: *pales*

Alex: *shrugs* I ship that, too.

CND: Your death will be slow and painful.

Alex: I was in a goddamn _war. _I can handle pain.

CND: Oh yeah... I forgot about that...

Cameron: Can we just get on with the dares?

Alex: Okay. What's the next one?

Cameron: It's a Jaya one!

CND: Ooh! Lemme say it!

Cameron: Can we just get on with the dares now?

Alex: Sure. What's the next one?

Cameron: Ooh! It's a Jaya!

CND: I'll say it! Wait, this isn't a dare! Oh well. Jay, Nya, kiss.

Jay and Nya: *kiss*

Alex: I ship this.

CND: Later. Ship it later.

Alex: Dang it.

Cameron: What other dares do we have?

CND: Well, I think we're out of time for today.

Alex: But, what about Kai and Lloyd?

CND: Oh yeah. *snaps fingers and Kai and Lloyd appear*

Lloyd: That was torture. Pure. Torture.

Kai: *on the ground sopping wet*

Cameron: I think they killed him.

CND: Oh well. I could care less.

Kai: Hey!

CND: Dammit! He lived!

Cameron: *hits Kai on head with frying pan* Now he didn't.

CND: Well, I suppose that does it for this episode.

CND, Alex and Cameron: Bye!

**_So, how was this episode? For those of you that follow my Oc War story, there is a poll that will determine who wins, but the poll closes on Friday. I still have a few dares backed up, so I'll do those later. I'll try to update this every either Sunday or Monday, so this is a rare occourance. Oh, and CND (aka, me) is a dareable character now. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


End file.
